A Journey Full of Choices
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Max reflects in her journal on the life-changing week she went through with Chloe, where she was faced with many different choices. Some of these choices needed careful consideration, some needed no thinking time at all - and one of these was far more excruciatingly difficult than others, leaving the young hipster unsure to this day if she really made the right decision… One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange.**

* * *

_My name is Max Caulfield. I'm a photography student of Blackwell Academy – and I have the ability to rewind time._

Max stared silently down at the last few words she had written in the first sentence of her journal. Her blue eyes narrowed with disbelief as she read over them. Even several weeks after the events which had changed her life, she could still scarcely believe she had such an incredible ability. The eighteen-year old shook her head as she continued to with her pen. The sound of its tip brushing against the paper pages being the only noise to fill her bedroom room.

_I don't know how I gained such a power, nor do I know why I have it. But have it, I do. All this time I thought I was nothing more than a quiet, nerdy student with a passion for taking photographs, I found out I have the ability to reverse time, allowing me to rewrite events that unfold as I see fit._

As she glanced up from her written words, Max gazed at the photograph that was pinned to the wall her desk was standing against. She took in the girl posing happily in the picture – who happened to be none other than herself. Her hand was clutching the polaroid camera she had used to take the picture – while her arm was around a taller, older girl at her side with bright blue hair and a wide mischievous grin.

Smiling at the sight of the other girl in the photograph, Max proceeded to write in her journal about the moment she had re-entered her life for the first time in a long while.

_Conveniently, I never discovered my power until I reunited with my best friend for the first time, the only and the rebellious Chloe Price._

Goosebumps spread across Max's arm as she penned down the moment in her story when her most precious friend had returned to her life, changing it completely forever.

_Five years since we'd last seen each other, almost nothing had changed between us – with the exception of Chloe's hair color! Fate had brought us back together. We were instantly cast into an incredible journey which I could never have managed on my own, with or without my powers!_

Max paused, thinking quietly of the circumstances she and Chloe had reunited under, which had not been as pleasant as she would have lived.

_All those years of our childhood we spent pretending to be pirates on the hunt for buried treasure, never did I assume that years later we'd be on a search again– this time, for a missing person._

Goosebumps continued to spread all over the brunette – although they were not the same ones of delight from earlier. Max took a moment to mull over a certain girl who had been the driving force of her and Chloe's mission. She wiped her blue eyes with the back of her hand, then carried on writing the events she had been through with Chloe.

_The two of us were determined to solve the mystery of what happened to Rachel Amber. We would do whatever it took to find out where she was – even if we had to go to the ends of Arcadia Bay and high jack a ship to sail the ocean like the pirates we were when we were kids! _

The brunette smiled at the last sentence – but it wasn't enough to erase the tears which were building up inside her eyes. She gripped her pen tighter as she wrote on, trying hard to keep her mind off the distressing memories of what had happened to Rachel Amber when she and Chloe found her.

_Since I had discovered I had the ability to bend and manipulate time, then of course I was going to make use of it on our mission. It was just as I well I found my powers, for I found on my journey that I was being presented with choices. Choices that would impact everything laid out before us and could lead to completely different consequences either way. Even if I had the ability to go back in time and change my decisions, I still had to think carefully about which ones I made – even if some choices were more obvious to make than others._

Max stopped writing for a moment to think of the many important choices she'd had to make over her dramatic week. There had been such tense moments which she'd had to tread through carefully to make sure she would reach the better outcome – although some had required no time to for her consider to reach the morally right conclusion

_Protect Kate Marsh from being bullied or refuse to get involved? It's obvious which I'm going to choose!_

_Agree to go on a date with Warren Graham or turn him down? I don't need any time to think about that!_

_Rip Victorica Chase a new one for her ways or convince her to change for the better? Are you cereal? Surely anyone who knows me would easily guess what I'd pick?_

_Let Chloe did at the hands of unstable Nathan Prescott or sacrifice all of Arcadia Bay in a tornado? IT'S ABSELOUTLY NO CONTEST!_

As she read over the choices she had been presented with over the week, Max suddenly remembered another one she'd been challenged with. Unlike the others she had just written about, it had been a very difficult decision for the young photographer. The memory of it made her tense up as she began to write about it.

_But there was one choice I had to make which was far tougher than the ones I've written about above. Never before had I been forced to make such a hard choice. To this day, I am still unsure if I made the right choice…_

Needing to pause for a moment, the brunette froze. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly at the memory which was clearly still traumatising her. The eighteen-year old hipster took some deep breaths to regain her composure, which took her more than a few minutes.

Once she had finally calmed down to an extent, Max frowned as she wrote down in her journal with a tensed up had what had been the most difficult, ambitious, crucial decision she had ever made in the entirely of her young life.

_Bacon omelette or Belgian Waffle?!_

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
